


You Know You Love Me

by EscapeThruStories



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adorable Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alternate Universe - College/University, EXO AU, Kim Jongdae | Chen is a Little Shit, M/M, flirty jongdae, horny Jongdae, kpop, mentioned yifan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapeThruStories/pseuds/EscapeThruStories
Summary: In which Minseok is smol and full of rage while Jongdae is a flirty little shit.





	You Know You Love Me

Minseok scribbled notes furiously as his World Geography professor droned on about the effects of climate on culture. Other students lounged in their chairs in various states of boredom.  
Minseok frowned at them. The midterm was coming up, weren’t they worried about their grades? Minseok wasn’t about to waste his and his parents’ money by getting anything less than top scores. College was already expensive, but Minseok had big dreams, so he needed all the scholarships he could get.  
A loud snore startled him, causing his pencil to skid across the paper. Minseok frowned at the stray mark and looked up to glare at the culprit  
Kim Jongdae. The laziest, most frustrating person Minseok had ever met. All he ever did was sleep. Well, that and flirt.  
The words “group project” snapped Minseok’s attention back to his teacher.  
“The project will be done over spring break. You have a minute to pick a partner,” the teacher stated dully. “The assignment details are online. After you find a partner, you’re dismissed.”  
Crap. This wasn’t what Minseok needed right now. He gritted his teeth and glowered at his professor. What an asshole.  
“Hey, Minseok.”  
Minseok redirected his stare at the intruder, and then made an embarrassed noise when he saw who it was.  
“Oh hey, Yifan. What’s – what’s up?”  
‘Damn it, Minseok,’ he chided himself, ‘Pull yourself together. He’s not that cute.’  
Except he was. The political science major was tall, handsome, and polite. Exactly Minseok’s type.  
“I just wanted to know if you’d like to be my partner,” Yifan asked with a charming smile.  
Shit, he could hear the Hallelujah chorus. Unfortunately, the angelic choir was abruptly cut off when a heavy arm landed across his shoulders.  
“Sorry, giant, but pretty boy is with me.”  
Minseok had never wanted to murder Kim Jongdae more. The urge to shank the grinning little bastard with his pencil grew as Minseok was dragged away from his tall, handsome, polite crush.  
“Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae,” the smug asshole told the professor, who wrote it down and motioned for them to scram.  
In shocked despair, Minseok was towed out of the classroom. He couldn’t believe it. A golden opportunity wasted all because of Kim fucking Jongdae.  
“So, hot stuff,” said the offender in question, “Want to give me your number? I’ll need it now that we’re…partners.”  
The suggestive tone made Minseok want to punch those bright white teeth out. He curled his hand into a fist.  
“I’m going to ask Professor Choi to change my partner,” Minseok declared, applauding himself internally for keeping his cool.  
Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Dr. Doom won’t let you switch. It’s too much work for him. You’re stuck with me, babe.”  
He was right of course. Minseok clenched his jaw.  
“Fine,” he said tersely. “We’ll exchange numbers, but only for the project. Nothing else. Okay?”  
Jongdae gave him a saucy wink. “Sure thing, babe.”  
‘Deep breaths,’ Minseok chuckled, ‘Deep breaths. You can’t hit him in public.’  
This wasn’t going to end well, he could feel it.

 

It wasn’t going well. Although Minseok was giving his best efforts to keep things strictly professional, Jongdae was every bit as determined to do the opposite. The constant innuendos and pet names were driving Minseok bonkers. If Jongdae called him “angelface” one more time, he was going to suffer a slow and painful death.  
Almost even more infuriating was the fact that Jongdae was no help on the project. Minseok couldn’t honestly say he was surprised, but it was still a lot of work to do for just one person.  
On the third day of spring break, Minseok texted Jongdae saying that they needed to meet up for the assignment, or else Minseok was going to do it himself and leave his annoying partner with a big fat zero.  
‘Dr. Doom won’t give us separate grades,’ Jongdae texted back. ‘He’s too lazy. But since you obviously miss my handsome face, I suppose I can spare a couple hours. Where do you want to have our date, baby boy?’  
Minseok worked hard to convince himself that the tomato-red flush on his cheeks was due to Jongdae’s ridiculous assumption on the nature of their meeting, and not the use of such an inappropriate nickname.  
‘It’s not a date, you asshole,’ he typed furiously. ‘And don’t call me that.’  
‘Sure thing, sweetpea,’ came the reply.  
Minseok flopped face-first onto his bed and screamed bloody murder into the pillow.

 

They arranged to meet in a local café at 2pm. Minseok arrived at precisely 1:50pm. After ordering an iced American, he sat down at a corner table and spread out his notes for the project.  
Minseok was 99.9% sure that Jongdae was going to be late. He left 0.1% in case of divine intervention. He checked the time. 1:59pm. Actually, Minseok was hoping that Jongdae would be late. It would give him the opportunity to vent some of his frustrations on the smug brat.  
Of course, since Minseok was hoping for it, it didn’t happen. Jongdae was right on time.  
Mentally cursing his rotten luck, Minseok plastered a polite smile on his face and held out his hand.  
“Thanks for coming,” he said with faux sweetness.  
Jongdae eyed his outstretched hand critically before grabbing it and swooping down to press a kiss to the soft skin. Minseok choked on his own saliva and jerked his hand back like it had been burned.  
Jongdae nodded sagely. “My kisses tend to have that effect, baby.”  
“You’re absolutely right,” Minseok stuttered through gritted teeth. “I’m sure they always make people want to vomit.”  
The pouty frown Jongdae aimed at him reminded Minseok of a kicked puppy, and while he would normally never in his life hurt the furry little critters, this one was and exception.  
“Sit,” he said crisply.  
If the younger and slightly taller student wanted to act like a puppy, then Minseok would treat him like one. A bad puppy.  
Obediently, Jongdae plopped down onto the seat across from Minseok. He glared at the papers in front of him and petulantly pushed them away with one finger.  
“Stop,” Minseok warned, “You need to look at these. This is what I have for the project so far. I need you to research this bit here. Also, we have to make a PowerPoint to present in class. I think I can handle that if you do this section, and if you could also…Kim Jongdae, are you listening to me?”  
Cat-like lips curled farther upwards in a reassuring grin. “Of course, baby bun.”  
“Really?” Minseok demanded. “Because you were staring at me blankly like you didn’t even know what language I was speaking.”  
Jongdae shrugged. “I was just imagining you wearing my shirt.”  
Minseok blanched. “Why would you be imagining me in that?”  
“You’re right,” Jongdae agreed, nodding amiably. “I would prefer you in nothing.”  
Minseok’s chair clattered as he stood abruptly.  
“That’s it,” he hissed as he gathered his papers, not caring if they ripped. “I’ll do the project myself. Screw you, Kim JongDickhead.”  
“Bye, sweetheart,” Jongdae called after him as he stormed out of the café.

 

It was the night before the project was due, and Minseok was freaking out. He’d had a million other assignments from his classes, and he’d accidentally left the project until too late. Now, he was frantically working against the clock to finish it.  
Rubbing his eyes, Minseok glanced at his phone. 2:26am. He still had two points to research and at least 13 more slides to make.  
‘Just a short rest,’ he promised himself, setting an alarm for 3am. He leaned back against his headboard and allowed his eyes to flutter shut.  
Minseok was jerked out of his dream by a loud thud. Blearily, he opened his eyes. His bedside lamp was still on, and he blankly noted the heavy textbook lying on the floor. There were loose papers scattered across his bed.  
‘Papers,’ the thought drifted through Minseok’s head. ‘Why…’  
He sat bolt upright. Oh no. The project.  
Minseok shoved his blanket away and literally rolled off his mattress.  
“Shit,” he muttered, “Shit, fuck, fuck, bitch.”  
It was 8:43am, and class started at 9. Minseok quickly did a bit of mental math as he tugged on his clothes. Three minutes to dress, three to get his stuff, one to run down the stairs, and 11 minutes to get from his dorm to the classroom. ETA 9:01.  
He could make it, but the project was a bust. Minseok’s breathing reached panic level as he rushed down the stairs and kicked his dorm’s front door open.  
“I need…to exercise…more,” he gasped as he finally got to his classroom building.  
Just as Minseok was reaching for the door, a shout stopped him in his tracks.  
“Sweetcheeks, wait up.”  
Minseok spun around, face flushed and sweaty after his sprint. “What? What could you possibly want now? We’re fucked, asshole. I didn’t finish the project, thanks to you. I’m going to get a zero, and it’s all your fault. Shit, you could have at least done the PowerPoint and-”  
“You mean this?” Jongdae interrupted with a smirk as he twirled a USB between his thin fingers.  
Minseok gaped at him. “You…what?”  
“I made the PowerPoint and finished the research.”  
“But-but you weren’t paying attention when I was talking,” Minseok fumbled for words.  
Jongdae winked at him. “Yes, I was. I also glanced at all the notes you took, so I knew what you hadn’t done yet.”  
“But still,” Minseok pressed. “How could you possibly remember all that?”  
Jongdae tapped the side of his head. “Eidetic memory, baby boy. If I see or hear it, then it’s stuck in my brain forever.”  
“Whoa,” Minseok breathed, slightly jealous.  
“Yep, it’s cool,” Jongdae nodded. “I can just sleep in class while I record the lectures.”  
“Class!” Minseok sputtered. “We’re late.”  
Looking back on it, Minseok firmly blamed sleep deprivation for making him grab Jongdae’s hand as they rushed to the classroom.  
Minseok skidded to a halt in front of the door, glaring in disbelief at the orange sticky note stuck to the wood.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” he growled.  
'Professor Choi’s class is cancelled for today.'  
“We could have just not shown up,” Jongdae laughed.  
“I will bludgeon your face in with this textbook,” Minseok threatened.  
The terrifying glare didn’t faze Jongdae, who simply pinched the shorter man’s chubby cheek and said, “You’re so cute.”  
Minseok knocked his hand away, then sighed, “Damn it, now I have four hours to do nothing until my next class.”  
“Don’t get so down, babe,” Jongdae cooed, tapping a finger under Minseok’s chin. “I’m sure I can make that time more enjoyable.”  
Minseok threw up his hands in frustration. “I’m not having sex with you. Ever.”  
Jongdae cackled, “Who said anything about doing-the-do? There’s a McDonalds around the corner. Let me take you out. We can even practice the presentation if you want.”  
Minseok continued staring at him, not quite sure if he heard the whiny brat correctly.  
“Of course,” Jongdae went on, “If you really want to frick-frack, then I’m all for that. No one can resist the godly handsomeness of Kim Jongdae.”  
“It’s not that hard,” Minseok muttered, ignoring the blush spreading across his cheeks. “You’re kind of ugly.”  
It was an obvious lie. The brat was actually really good-looking, not that Minseok would ever admit that expect perhaps under extreme torture.  
Jongdae casually leaned against the wall, a joking smile curling his lips. “You know what is hard? Me.”  
“Stop that,” Minseok squawked. “Don’t you fucking dare say something like that ever fucking again.”  
The puppy pout made a reappearance as Jongdae whined, “It’s not my fault you’re adorable and sexy.”  
“Shut up,” Minseok screeched. He was sure his face resembled a fire truck by now.  
“I’ll stop if you go to McDonalds with me,” Jongdae bribed.  
“Fine,” Minseok agreed reluctantly, “Just no more innuendos.”  
Jongdae slung his arm around the older student’s shoulders and guided them towards the exit. “I promise, baby. Now let’s go have our date.”  
Minseok tried to push him away, but the bastard was stuck to him like superglue. “It’s not a date.”  
In a sing-song voice, Jongdae crowed, “My little cutie pie agreed to go eat with me. It’s definitely a date.”  
Minseok kept up a steady stream of disgruntled mutters as he was dragged out of the building.  
“I swear, I’ll murder you in your sleep,” he grumbled. “I’m gonna stick a McDonalds fork so far up your ass, you’ll taste plastic for weeks.”  
“Your way of confessing is so sweet, babe.”  
“Kim Jongdae!”  
“You know you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please comment and let me know what you thought. 
> 
> And please check out my other story "Take Me Home". :)


End file.
